


Birthday Wishes

by Inventive_Alias



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Depression, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventive_Alias/pseuds/Inventive_Alias
Summary: Shuichi Saihara spends his 20th birthday alone. Standalone follow up to my other Shuichi fic.
Kudos: 12





	Birthday Wishes

Shuichi Saihara skipped the celebration of the Coming of Age Day in January and wasn’t planning on saying anything about his 20th birthday to his friends either. Not that he’d talked to them in a few weeks anyhow. They hadn’t tried to message him and he couldn’t find it in himself to message first.

It wasn’t like anything was going to change for him with coming of age. He already was living alone and taking on adult responsibilities. He’d been doing everything alone since the killing game ended. He never found his real family and thought now that it was probably a deliberate choice on both ends, not that he’d remember making that choice. 

September 7th may not even be his real birthday. Shuichi reminds himself this fact as he scrolls through an article talking about the hole Danganronpa’s cancellation left in the world. 

He wonders if his depression is a unique trait to the Ultimate Detective he became or if he felt like this even before the game. He could almost empathize with a past self who felt this empty. Clair de Lune plays quietly from his cell phone’s speakers, helping him to hate that selfishness. Almost. 

Shuichi Saihara wasn’t meant to be a survivor. He knew this in his heart. He wasn’t meant to lead or inspire. He isn’t Akamatsu or Kaito. He was meant to die as a stupid gimmick in a show he somehow stumbled into ending through pure desperation. 

He knew everyone agreed. He’d heard what the audience had to say about him and couldn’t help but notice how badly his friends wished someone else were in his place. It wasn’t even a case of low self esteem. 

He stumbled to his fridge to find it lacking. 

“I should go out...” he mumbled, feeling his hair to see if it was noticeable how long it had been since he’s showered. 

Shuichi checked the time on his phone. It wasn’t too late. He considered calling Maki or Himiko and asking them to hang out, but their smiling faces on his lock screen just seemed to say “We don’t need you”. 

Sighing, he got dressed. 

He’d come back hours later with the smell of cigarettes on his breath and garbage from a ready-made meal clutched tightly in a fist, secure in the fact that at least his insides could be as disgusting as the rest of his walking corpse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody say “Happy Birthday, Shuichi” in the comments since he didn’t get any good birthday wishes!


End file.
